Can Our Heart Never be Swayed?
by Rinoa-san
Summary: Ari and Rena Sky were just another set of twins that finally convinced their father to let them attend a Japanese school:Ouran High School What will these girls find in a place where money talks & what secrets will be revealed? HikaruXOC and KoaruXOC
1. Introductions first, please

**A/N:**

** Hey all! It's Rinoa-san! No I have not dropped off the face of the Earth….I've just had lots of stuff going on. For example, my second year of college starts this fall. (Yikes!). Anyway, I haven't quite decided if I will get back to my Ayashi no Ceres story (Another Descendant's story) or not yet. I am no longer talking to the person I was originally writing it for…so yes, that is up in the air. I do, however, plan on continuing Crossing Worlds. I just have to get back to it and maybe do some revising. ^_^**

** This is one of many new stories I have had come to me. I would like some more feedback to see if I'll continue it. I have lots planned and have an excerpt/preview up on my quizilla page. I decided to start by posting this one since it is the only one that was voted on by one person on my poll (also found on my quizilla account). Please enjoy and tell me what you think. My quizilla account can be found on my profile. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One: Introductions first, please._

Morning. The sun rising over the horizon, birds singing, coffee brewing, breakfast cooking, everything waking up to start a new day. It was a beautiful day that could coax just about anyone out of their comfortable bed and peaceful sleep. Rena Sky was not one such person.

She rolled over, burying herself deeper under the covers. She didn't want to get up, not yet. Sleep was precious and she didn't want to give it up. Her dream was too interesting. Much like a good book you never wanted to put down. She never wanted to stop dreaming.

"Rena-chan, it's time to get up," a girl whispered.

Rena grunted in response. The person shook her shoulder.

"Rena, come on. We have to get up,"

"No, I don't wanna," Rena whined.

"Oh my! Is that the time? We're late for school on our first day!"

Rena bolted up right in the bed, frantically searching for her clock. The other girl giggled, earning a glare.

"Sorry, Ren, but I had to get you up,"

"Arianna Elizabeth Cecelia Sky, I could murder you,"

"Hey you got my full name right," Arianna smiled.

Arianna was about 5'2" with blonde, mid-back length hair, and crystal blue eyes. Though it was obvious she just woke up, her smile was just as bright.

"Ari, you know I don't like mornings," Rena sighed flopping back on the pillows.

Ari could only giggle and look at her twin. Rena had the same long blonde hair, braided for the night, and crystal blue eyes. They were identical, hardly a soul could tell the two girls apart.

"Come on, Ren. Let's get up or we really will be late,"

"Fine," grumbled Ren.

She heaved a sigh and rolled out of bed before stretching. Together they slipped on their robes and headed down the stairs for breakfast. Unlike many mansions, they didn't have hundreds of maids and butlers everywhere to come at their beck and call. There were a few around, but they did little more than call good morning. Yes, they were rich, but they didn't like to flaunt it. Breakfast was nothing special: pancakes, eggs, toast, and choice of fruit with juice, milk, coffee, tea, or hot chocolate to drink.

"Morning girls," their father said as they entered the dining room.

"Good morning," they replied in unison.

They sat down and were served breakfast. They thanked the butlers politely before eating. Afterward, they picked up their dishes and carried them to the kitchen. Finally, they returned to their room. Ari took the bathroom first leaving Rena alone in the room. She turned on her laptop and let the music play. She unbraided her hair and gently brushed out the tangles. She pulled it back into a temporary low ponytail, knowing Ari would play with it later. She pulled out two of the new uniforms for their new school. Ari came out of the bathroom and Rena went in. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She gave herself a small smile before leaving.

"These are the new uniforms?" Ari asked giving a twirl in the yellow dress.

"Yup. These are it," Ren replied.

"Well hurry up and put yours on! I wanna see how cute you look,"

Rena rolled her eyes, but slipped into her uniform regardless much to her twin's delight. Ari squealed and hugged her twin.

"Oh Ren you look so cute!"

"You say that for everything,"

"Cause it's true,"

They laughed. Ari sat her twin down in front of the computer and pulled out the ponytail. Rena sighed and pulled up her email. She sat very straight and very still. The only thing moving were her eyes and her hands. She had grown so used to Ari and others playing with her hair, it was second nature for her to sit still. Arianna hummed along with the current song playing while she brushed out her twin's hair. She loved how soft it was, slipping through her fingers like silk, thick with a slight wave from braiding it the night before. She gently used their flat iron to straighten her sister's hair. From there, she pulled back two sections from the front to make her half ponytail. She braided the pieces together and tied them with a small sunflower hair-tie. She smiled patting away any stray hairs and finished it off with just a little bit of hair spray to hold it all in place for the day.

"Arigato, Ari-chan," Rena smiled.

"Doitashimashite," Arianna replied.

They switched places and Rena fixed her twin's hair in the same fashion. They looked at each other in the mirror and smiled. They were ready…at least in appearance. Rena took a deep breath before she shut down her computer and picked up her school bag.

"Come on Rena. It's time for our first day!" Ari said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Rena could help but laugh at her sister. She always had so much energy at times it was hard to keep up with her. On the other hand, she smiled more to herself, she was just as excited. It was their first time attending a private school in Japan. It was practically a dream come true.

The Sky family had their hand dipped in several different industries including things like schools, fashion, cosmetics, banking, insurance, real estate, various arts, and publishing. These increased when they combined with the Walker family industries a few years ago. Due to their vast industries, Rena and Arianna had spent a good number of years traveling. When they _did _attend a school, it was in places like Italy, Germany, and the United States of America. Most of the time, they were home-schooled simply out of connivance throughout elementary and most middle school. Now, after a year and half of arguing and debating, they finally convinced their father to let them attend a private school in Japan. They did their research and it seemed to be one of the best out there. Mr. Sky, after doing a lot of his own research, consented to let his daughters attend. He moved them to Japan for their last year of middle school, set up the house, and got everyone comfortable for the girls to begin their high school careers.

The girls half skipped and half ran down the stairs toward the door. The limo was ready and waiting to take them off to their new school.

"Whoa! Slow down you two. What's the rush?" Mr. Sky asked a hint of laughter in his voice.

David Sky was 50 years old, but hardly looked a day older than 30. He stood at 6'2" with dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. His smile reached his eyes making them sparkle like the night sky. It was easy to see the girls resembled their father a great deal. He wore a black suite with a dark red shirt and black tie. The paper was tucked under his arm and his briefcase sat next to the door, waiting for the day's various meetings it was sure to attend to ensure everything was running smoothly and his family was well taken care of.

"We have to get to school, Papa," Ari said with a large smile.

"We don't wanna be late for our first day," agreed Rena.

Mr. Sky laughed, filling the foyer with the deep joyous sound.

"I don't think I've ever seen _both_ of you so excited for school. I guess I should have let you come here sooner," he teased.

They all laughed.

"Alright, now you two behave and have a good day. Make new friends, do your best, and all that other good stuff," he said hugging his girls.

"Oh, Papa, we _always_ behave," Rena giggled hugging him back.

"Oh, of _course_ you do," he replied slightly sarcastically.

They all laughed again. He hugged the girls individually and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," he said as he waved them goodbye.

"Love you too, Papa," they called back in unison, waving before climbing into the limo.

David waved and watched until the limo was long out of sight. He sighed and smiled softly to himself.

"They're really growing up, aren't they Rose?" He whispered to himself. "She's more like you every day. Watch over them, love. I have a feeling they're going to need it."

The limo ride to the school wasn't very long. Ari chatted excitedly about what it would be like. She had done extra research even after their father agreed to let them attend, and was now more excited than ever to get to school. She was still talking when the limo stopped in front of the large school.

"This it!" She squealed jumping up and down in her seat.

She ran out the door as soon as it was open and twirled in the shadow of her new school. Yes, it was _exactly _like a dream come true. She looked back at her twin and her smile settled back to a small, comforting one.

Rena was much slower about getting out than her sister. She was excited, she couldn't deny that. Still, her nerves got the better of her. She researched the school, still she had no idea what to expect. That was always the bad part about moving. She was never in the same place twice and she had always struggled to make friends. She looked up as Ari took her hand.

"It's going to be okay,"

Ren smiled slightly at her twin.

"I know. I'm just…"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. Together, we can take on the world," Arianna encouraged, giving her sister's hand a squeeze. "Now come on. Let me see that sexy smile of yours,"

Ren laughed and gave her twin the best smile she could muster earning her a smile in return.

"That's more like it," Ari said with approval. "Now let's go! Ouran High School, look out!"

"The Sky twins have arrived!" Rena finished.

**A/N:**

** And thus concludes Chapter one. ^_^ I hope you all enjoyed. Reviews are nice and inspire me to keep going. Sadly, if I don't get enough response, I may just let this one die. The Host Club wills start coming in as of next chapter. Anyway, review, message, or take the poll on my quizilla (found on my profile page). I like hearing from people. ^_^ Ja ne!**

**-Rinoa-san 3**


	2. Enter the Twins

**A/N:**

**It's me again! I wanted to thank all of you who have been reading this story, put it on their favorite list, and have it on their alert list. I am very honored. ^_^**

**Well, here is the long awaited chapter two. As promised, the Hitachiin Twins have arrived. Sadly, this story is taking off much slower than I was anticipating. It's taking me a while to figure out how to get from the beginning to where I want it to go, but have no fear! Since my local Library just got the manga series, I'm going back and reading it. It gives me a ton of inspiration and lots of laughs. When I started thinking about this story I had only read the first two books and seen all 24 episodes. Now I see how much I've been missing! **

**Anyway, reviews are nice. Please take the poll on my profile and, if you'd like, read the preview found on my quizilla account. Links to both are located on my profile page on here. **

**On with the chapter!**

_Chapter Two: Enter the Twins_

Ouran High School was buzzing. The girls were giggling as they gossiped among themselves. Even the boys were whispering together. One topic was on everyone's lips: new kid. It was a rare event indeed when Ouran received a new student partially through the year. The news was soon the biggest piece of gossip. They speculated what this new student must look like and who they were. They were either very wealthy or incredibly smart since they were transferring into class A and young for it was the first year class.

Haruhi sat at her desk trying to ignore the buzzing. Her book was open with a notebook beside it. She was hoping to get a small head start on the next lesson. Her duties for the Host Club along with her usual chores at home left her with little time for homework. She sighed. She really needed to talk to Tamaki and Kyoya about that. She needed more time for school work if she wanted to keep her scholarship status. She hoped that would be enough to convince them. It would be hard since her grades had never faltered to convince them she needed more time.

"Ohayo, Haruhi," the Hitachiin twins greeted as they took their seats on either side of her.

She fought the groan. It wasn't that she had anything against the twins. In fact, she really liked them. They were great friends. However, the moment they arrived her chance of extra study time flew straight out the window.

"Ohayo," she replied with a slight grumble.

"Grouchy today?" Hikaru teased.

"You know a good night's sleep would do you wonders," Kaoru laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"I would get more sleep if I didn't have to stay up so late doing homework," she replied calmly.

"Do your homework earlier," they shrugged.

"I would if I wasn't so busy with club duties,"

They simply shrugged again.

"Have you heard the new rumor?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi glanced over as she closed her book.

"That there's a new kid starting today?"

He nodded.

"Everyone's curious," Kaoru continued. "New kids are rare anyway, but to be placed in this class is even rarer. Whoever they are, they've caused quite a stir,"

"Is it really that big?"

"Yup," they replied.

"You two don't seem terribly concerned,"

They shrugged.

"Why would we be?"

The class was hushed shortly after by the teacher.

"Alright this is it!" Ari nearly squealed. "Our first class!"

Rena took a deep breath and smoothed her skirt yet again. She was nervous but did her best to smile for her twin. Arianna wasn't fooled in the least.

"Don't worry so much, honey. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," she smiled grabbing her sister's hand.

"I know. Thanks,"

Ari beamed intertwining her fingers with her sister's. They took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a moment the teacher opened the door.

"May I help you?" The teacher asked looking over the girls.

"Yes. We were told this will be our class," Arianna replied with a smile.

"Ah so you must be the new students. Very well, come in,"

They walked in step into the classroom and turned to face the class.

"Class, please welcome our new students. Be kind and help them out. Girls, will you please introduce yourselves?"

"We are Rena and Arianna Sky," Rena said with a slight bow.

"We are very please to meet you," Ari continued following her sister's example.

"Please," they began in unison, clasping their free hands together in front of them. "Welcome us kindly to you school,"

They looked up at the class with the most innocent looks they could manage. If it were an anime, there would have been a light change to make them glow with hearts surrounding them. Many of the boys in the class felt their faces heat up and their hearts skip a beat. Even some of the girls were a little taken with how adorable and sweet the new girls were. There were, however, three people that caught their attention. Two red heads and a burnet were much different from the rest despite the uniforms. The two red heads were staring at them while the burnet was working on something in a notebook.

"Interesting," Ari whispered.

"Behave," Rena whispered back.

"Very good. If you could take a seat please, we can continue our lesson. There are some available in front of the Hitachiin boys,"

"Thank you very much," the girls smiled before taking their seat.

They were a little disappointed that there was an empty seat in between them, but they were still determined to make the best of it. Rena didn't even give the boy behind her another glance as she took her seat. She pulled out her notebook and kept her gaze between that and the teacher. She took accurate notes, but also had several side notes written the margarines that had nothing at all to do with class. They were personal notes. On occasion, she would glance over her sister who was just as focused. The only difference was that her twin had a novel open on her lap that her gaze kept shifting to every so often when she got bored. Rena giggled very softly to herself when she caught her sister reading. Luckily, neither of them were caught nor were they called on. The day seemed to fly by, much to Rena's surprise. Normally, the first day of school seemed to drag on forever, but for once it didn't.

"So you're the infamous new students," someone said as Rena repacked her school supplies.

She glanced back to see it was one of the red haired boys.

"Yup, that's us," she said giving him the best smile she could muster.

"We are the Sky twins, Arianna and Rena. If you can tell us apart, you win a kiss," Arianna said as she perched herself on her twin's desk.

"Nee-chan how could you?" Rena replied, flushing bright red. "I can't believe you would promise such a thing without consulting me,"

She turned away from her sister, looking extremely hurt.

"Oh Imooto-chan!" Ari cried pulling her sister into a tight hug. "You're so adorable! I simply couldn't resist. Besides, I would never make you do something you didn't consent to. I love you too much to put you through such torture. Come now, give me a smile,"

Rena sighed and forced a smile for her sister.

"There, now that's better. You're much prettier when you smile. Just like Rascal Flatts said in My wish, 'when it's cold outside show the world the warmth of your smile'. Your smile always makes me feel better, so, please, don't hide it behind tears,"

"Wow," the burnet said. "I can't believe there is a female version of Hikaru and Kaoru,"

"Who?" The girls asked in unison.

"Us," the red head boys replied in unison.

"I'm Hikaru," one introduced. "He's Kaoru,"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So you're twins as well?" Ari asked keeping her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kaoru replied.

"My bet is that you two like to play up the brotherly love aspect," Rena said bluntly. "After all, it seems you have quite the fan club and many girls would just die having that kind of brotherly love being played out before them…especially the yaoi fans,"

"How could you tell?" Hikaru asked with a slight annoyance.

"We may be new, but we're not stupid," the Sky twins replied in unison.

"We have ears and we use them," Ari said with a smile.

"We just happened to pass a few girls on our way in gushing about the twins in a particular club. I didn't quite catch the names, but Hikaru and Kaoru sound about right,"

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Hikaru asked.

They smiled an identical smile.

"We're just a set of twins that finally get to attend a Japanese school. We hope you won't do anything to make our experience…unpleasant," they replied.

There was another brief silence.

"_For some reason, the remind me a little of Kyoya_," Haruhi thought, but shook the thought from her head.

There was no way these two new girls could be that menacing.

"Hey, do you think you guys could give us some directions?" Arianna asked.

"Hm? Sure. What do you need directions for?" The burnet asked.

"Well, since we're new here we haven't quite learned where everything is yet," Ari began. "And we really don't feel like going home so we thought we could do some practicing,"

"Practicing?"

"Yes, practicing. So could please point us in the direction of a music room?"

"Music room?" The Hitachiin twins asked, a smile twisting on their faces.

"Yes, a music room. Can we get directions?" Ari pressed.

"Why give directions when we can escort you ourselves?" Hikaru twins asked.

"You really don't have to do that," Rena replied quickly. "Directions are enough,"

"We insist," they replied in unison.

The twin girls glanced at each other.

"Alright then. Please, lead the way," Rena said standing up.

"This way," Hikaru said taking her hand.

Kaoru took a hold of Arianna's and led them out of the room.

"_They wouldn't_," Haruhi thought as she left the classroom following them.

She watched as they boys led the new girls down the hall, using the familiar path she had often used to get to Music room 3. "_Would they? Oh no, those girls are going to be in for the shock of their life!_"

**A/N:**

**And there is chapter two! Yay! Reviews are nice and give me the strength to keep going. Again, if I don't get enough response, this story may just die. I would like to receive two more reviews before I update. The next chapter the Sky twins will meet the infamous Host Club. Are they truly in for the shock of their lives as Haruhi predicted? Well, you'll have to read and find out. ****Anyway, review, message, or take the poll on my quizilla (found on my profile page). I like hearing from people. ^_^ Ja ne!**

**-Rinoa-san**


	3. Welcome to the Host Club

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter three! Sorry for the wait. Been really busy…um, I do not own Ouran Host Club (though I wish I did). I do own Ari and Rena, so don't take them or we will have problems. The songs used in this are "Cowboy Casanova", "What Can I Say?", and "Songs Like This" by Carrie Underwood and "Defying Gravity" from Wicked. Again, I do not own them. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three: Welcome to the Host Club:_

"Here we are," one of the red headed twins announced standing in front of a large set of doors.

The sign above them read "Music room#3". Rena glanced at her sister, who gave her a small encouraging smile. With a slight nod, they both reached for the door handle. Rena felt an uneasy feeling stir in her stomach but pushed it back. She had Ari. What could possibly go wrong? They opened the door and were greeted by a swirl of rose petals and a small chorus of "welcome". The Sky twins stood still, a look of slight surprise etched across their faces. The male twins smirked ever so slightly before walking into the room. Before the girls, were now six boys…six incredibly _handsome_ boys. The one in the middle was tall with blonde hair and blue-violet eyes. A little off to the side and back was a boy with black hair and grey eyes with glasses giving him the stereotypical studious student look. On the opposite side of the blonde from the studious boy, was another tall boy, the tallest by a good head, with black hair and matching black eyes. In front of him was a short boy with blonde hair and light brown eyes. He looked more like an elementary student than a high school one especially with the stuffed bunny wrapped securely in his arms. In that moment, Rena was sorely tempted to let out a long "aw". She loved children and that particular boy was simply adorable. Finally, there were the Hitachiin twins that stood on either side of the blonde. They were the same height with light brown hair with a reddish tint and gold eyes. For a while the girls were utterly speechless.

"Ah! You must be the new students we've been hearing about!" the blonde in the middle exclaimed getting up from his seat. "May I have the honor of learning your name, princess?"

He stepped forward and held Rena's hand, a rose ready to be offered. She tensed ever so slightly and tried to pull back.

"I beseech you, good sir, release me," she said tugging her hand back.

"Ah so you are a lover of poetry? Are you a poet as well?" he asked.

She gave him a false sincere smile.

"I am a writer and I've dabbled a bit in poetry," she replied.

"I would be honored to hear a poem by such a lovely woman."

She smiled again.

"How about a limerick?"

"Whatever you wish to grace us with."

"There once was a boy that was blonde and tall

Of which the girls were quite fond I recall

But he made a mistake that day

And surely dearly he will pay

For by her hand he suffered his fall."

"Hm?"

She smiled and pulled back her hand, ready to slap the blonde boy in front of her. Much to her disappointment, Arianna was faster.

"Oh come now, Imooto-chan. That's not really necessary. After all, how could he know?"

"I did warn him."

"In a limerick? That's hardly fair."

The Hitachiin brothers burst out in laughter.

"A-are you saying you were thinking of slapping him?" Kaoru (or so they guessed) asked in between laughs.

"Not thinking, going to," Rena replied. "If Onee-chan wouldn't have stopped me, he'd have a red cheek at the very least."

The blonde boy dropped her hand as the twins continued to laugh.

"Oh man, you guys are priceless!" Hikaru laughed. "And what was up with that poem?"

"I think it captured him quite well," Rena snipped.

"I think that may have been an attempt at a complement," Ari tried to sooth. "A strange one, but one none the less."

"You two are alright," Hikaru laughed. "This could be fun, eh Kaoru?"

The blonde boy stood there, completely dumfounded, for a moment before retreating to a corner with a depression cloud looming over him. Rena nearly rolled her eyes, but fought the urge.

"Ah, Ren, you hurt his ego," Ari giggled. "Perhaps you should…"

"Why? He's the one that approached me. Therefore I…"

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to…"

"I know."

Ari smiled at her sister and went over to the blonde and tapped his shoulder. He looked up, his blue-violet eyes unsure.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. She doesn't take kindly to strangers that invade her personal space without permission or warning. I'm sure she'll be on her best behavior now. She didn't mean anything by her words, honest. Are you alright?"

In an instant, he was his normal self, the cloud of depression gone, as he took her hand and bowed slightly.

"Think nothing of it Princess. I was the one at fault. Please, don't be so concerned on my behalf. You must have such a large heart to care not only for your sister but those around you as well."

She giggled.

"I've been told I do, but I must confess, a large part of it goes to my family."

She stepped back and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"After all, my sister is a class A heartbreaker. I can't just let her out to terrorize the male population, now can I?"

"Truly a heart of gold!" the blonde boy praised. "It is so rare that we are blessed with such a princess. If there is anything I can do for you, you have but to ask."

For a moment there was silence.

"I can't believe it," Rena whispered. "I never thought I'd see one in real life."

"One what, Imooto-chan?" Ari asked tilting her head to look at her sister.

"Think about it. Isn't he just like that one song?"

"Oh my, he is! Right down to the eyes."

"I can't believe it! To think that he's…"

"And we're attending the same school meaning there's bound to be interactions with…"

"Who had ever thought it?"

"Thought what?" The blonde boy asked, his oblivious curiosity getting the better of him.

"That a…" Rena began.

"Would exist." Ari finished.

"A what?" The twins asked.

"Cowboy Casanova," the girls replied in unison.

The only response was blank stares.

"A what?" asked the blonde boy.

"Cowboy Casanova," the girls repeated.

"It's from a song that I like," Ari explained.

"And you just so happen to fit the description quite perfectly," finished Rena.

"I don't understand. But I suppose it is true. I am quite the Casanova. Please, tell me, how does this song go?"

The girls smirked and glanced at each other.

"I suppose we _could_ give them a little preview. After all it is a music room and we wanted to practice," Ari said coolly.

"If you insist, nee-chan. I do so _love_ explaining things."

"Ready then?"

"Always."

Rena gently tapped her heel to give a soft beat. Her sister smiled. They both closed their eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"He's a…" Ari began.

"Good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine. He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery. He's a devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes, and he only comes out at night. If it feels like you don't wanna fight you better run for your life," the girls sang in harmony.

The boys stared at them, partly shocked and partly in amazement.

"That is a Cowboy Casanova," Ren smirked. "And you are one in the flesh."

She finished pointing to the tall blonde boy.

There was no response for a while. Suddenly, girls were surrounding them.

"Oh wow! You guys are so good!" one squealed.

"You could be professionals!" added another.

"Ah, thank you very much for your kind words," Arianna replied smiling.

Rena fell silent as she stood next to her sister. She was naturally shy and didn't like having so much undivided attention on her. It was even worse since they were in a new school and the only person they really knew were each other. She shifted her weight ever so slightly uncomfortable. She felt the pressure from the numerous girls closing in on her. All thoughts of claustrophobia and uneasiness left when she felt Ari give her and a gently squeeze. She glanced at her twin and saw her smile. She took a deep breath and let out a low, soft sigh. Her worries seemed silly now that Ari was reassuring her. Rena should have known that no matter what the new school or how many new people there were, as long as she had Ari, there was nothing she couldn't handle.

The girls continued to give their praises to the girls making Ren flush slightly in response. She wasn't used to such praise. Any other time, she could have slyly pushed off her praise onto her sister, insisting it was her who was truly talented, but she was never given the chance.

"Will you princess grace us with another song perhaps?" the tall blonde boy asked taking Arianna's hand once more.

He looked up at her from under his lashes as if he was trying to charm her. The effect held no merit for the Sky twins once the echo of fangirl screams rung through their ears.

"I-I don't know," Rena began.

"You were looking for a music room to practice in correct?" asked the boy with black hair and glasses. "This is a music room and I'm sure it would help tremendously to rehearse in front of an audience. Our customers I'm sure would be more than happy to sit quietly for a few numbers."

Rena glanced at her sister who glanced back.

"It'll be fun," Ari coaxed.

"Well…"

"It will give us a chance to make our stand."

"True, but I…"

"We could start with your theme song."

There was silence for a moment.

"Alright, onee-chan, you win."

Arianna beamed with the news of her victory. She pulled her sister to the center of the room so that everyone would have a fairly decent view. The other girls quickly took their seats, the excitement in the air was nearly tangible. The boys stood near the door, waiting fairly patiently. The male twins watched them carefully. After all, with another set of twins around, did that mean there would be competition? Or just another set of toys for them to play with?

"Whenever you're ready," the tall blonde boy called in a grand gesture.

Ren rolled her eyes slightly, but her sister smiled brightly. She pulled out her iPod shuffle from her bag and Rena pulled out a set of small speakers that ran off the iPod's battery life. Ari smiled as she hooked up her music and pressed play. She skipped a few songs before stopping on the one she wanted. She looked at her sister and gave her a slight nod and her hand another squeeze. Rena took a deep breath and began when her cue came.

"Wanna find some boy, rip his heart right out. First man I see, gonna take him down. It ain't the Christian thing to do they say, but someone somewhere's gotta pay," she sang.

"And if it wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't be songs like this and if you hadn't gone and done me wrong I wouldn't go off like this. Yeah even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips. But if it wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't songs like this," they girls sang in harmony.

"Broke my tv, pawned my guitar after maxing out my credit cards. You lied much too much, and you lied again, caught you on the couch with my best friend," Rena continued.

"And if it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this. And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong, I wouldn't go off like this. Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips. If it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this. Songs like this one that tell the whole world just what a jerk you are. And if it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this. And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong, I wouldn't go off like this. Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips. If it wasn't for guys like you, there wouldn't be songs like this. No, if it wasn't for guys like you there wouldn't be songs like this," they finished together.

There was a pause before the applause sounded. Rena let out a sigh of relief. She figured there would be a number of questions about why that was her "theme song" as her sister called it, but if she could put it off for a while, she would gladly do that.

"That was 'Songs Like This' by Carrie Underwood," Arianna explained to the audience once they stopped clapping. "Please save your questions until the end. Yes that is Rena's theme song, but we can discuss that later."

"Gee thanks, Ari," Rena thought rolling her eyes with a slight smile.

"Now, for our next number we would like to do one our top favorites. It's from an absolutely amazing musical entitled 'Wicked'. Please enjoy."

Rena smiled even more when she heard the music change.

"I hope you're happy. I hope your happy now. I hope you happy how you hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever," she sang angrily at her sister.

"I hope _you're_ happy," Ari sang back. "I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

"So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now," they sang in unison.

"Elphie, listen to me, just say you're sorry," Rena said before singing "You can still be with the Wizard what you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted."

"I know," Arianna said before taking over singing. "But I don't want it. No. I _can't_ want it anymore. Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap. It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity and you can't bring me down."

"Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur."

"I'm through excepting limits cause someone says there so. Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid losing love I guess I've lost. Well if that's love, it comes at much to high a cost! Instead I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down. Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do! Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Glinda. Dreams the way we plan them."

"If we work in tandum."

"There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I defying gravity. With you and I defying gravity," they sang together.

"They'll never bring us down," Ari finished the phrase. "Well, are you coming?"

"I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this," Rena replied sadly.

"You too. I hope it brings you bliss."

"I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope your happy my friend," they sang in harmony once more.

"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renowned. And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

"I hope you're happy. Look at her she's wicked. Get her!"

"Bring me down."

"No one mourns the wicked so we've got to bring her…"

"Ahhhh!"

"Down!"

The pause this time was smaller before the applause. Rena couldn't help but smile.

"We challenge ourselves everyday to 'Defy Gravity', to push ourselves to be better than what we are, to go above and beyond that which is expected of us, to not be brought down by the crushing expectations of the world around us. 'Everyone deserves a chance to fly', so we encourage you to try and do the same at least once. 'Some things [we] cannot change, but till [we] try [we'll] never know'." Rena said, summing up the song and their stance on it. "I hope you enjoyed 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked."

"Finally, we'll end with one last song. It's another Carrie Underwood piece called 'What can I say?' I hope you enjoy," Arianna added before switching the song.

"Piercing words, eyes are red, watched your taillights in the rain. Empty heart filled with regret I know we were both to blame. And I'm not sorry that it's over, but for the way we let it end. So I said all I had to say in letters that I threw away," Rena sang.

" And you should know, please believe me, I've picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number, but it's been so long it's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way. What can I say?" the Sky twins sang in harmony.

"How did it come to this?" Ari began.

"I think about you all the time," they sang together.

"I'm not sorry that it's over, but for the way we let it end. I couldn't find the words to say," Ari continued.

"And you should know, please believe me, I've picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number, but it's been so long, it's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way. So what can I say? (what can I say?) What can I say? (What can I say?)" They sang together (Ari singing the part in the parenthesis at the end).

"I hate to think all you had of me (I said all I had to say) is a memory I left you, pace between what was meant to be (In letters that I threw away) and the mess that it turned into," the sang together (Rena singing the part in parenthesis)

"And you should know, please believe me," Arianna sang sweetly.

"I've picked up the phone a thousand times and tried to dial your number, but it's been so long, it's never easy, it's like tryin' to spin the world the other way," they sang together.

"It's like tryin' to spin the world the other way," Arianna continued.

"What can I say? What can I say?" Rena sang.

"What can I say?" Arianna finished.

There was another round of applause before the chatter began. Rena let out another sigh of relief. For an impromptu performance, it had gone relatively well. For that, at the very least, she was thankful. She glanced at Arianna who was beaming at the job well done. It made Ren smile. When one was happy the other was happy. It was just the way they worked. Finally, the boys made their way over.

"That was wonderful!" cried tall blonde haired boy. "You ladies are truly talented."

"Thank you very much!" They replied in unison with matching smiles.

"Now would you be so kind as to introduce yourselves?" Rena asked.

"Oh my where are my manners!" he exclaimed. "Yes of course. I am Tamaki Souh, second year and president of the Host club. This," he said gesturing to the black haired boy with glasses "is Kyoya Ootori, Vice President and also a second year. Our other members are Hunny-sempai, a third year, and Mori-sempai, also a third year. You've already met our twins, Hikaru and Koaru."

"Are you girls new?" asked the young blonde haired boy called Hunny.

Rena blinked a couple of times as she looked at him. Her eyes softened ever so slightly.

"He looks a lot like…"

"Yeah, he does."

"He's so adorable!" Ari squealed giving him a hug.

Hunny smiled happily accepting the attention.

"He certainly is," Rena agreed patting the boy's hand.

"Would you like to have some cake with me?" Hunny asked cheerfully.

"We'd love too!" Ari replied quickly. "Sweets are our personal specialty. Especially Rena-chan's."

"Oh Ari, you're giving me far too much credit."

"Oh please, Ren, you have a gift with baking! No sense in denying it."

The girls giggled a little and followed Hunny to a table. They each had a slice of cheesecake. Rena couldn't help but smile. Cheesecake happened to be one of their favorites, though she herself had not mastered the art of making it yet.

"So you do you like it?" Hunny asked innocently.

"It's very delicious," Rena replied with a smile.

Her voice stayed soft and gentle. Even though she knew he was an upperclassman, she couldn't help but let her motherly tone seep through. His childlike appearance threw her for a loop. It was because of this that her features stayed soft and tender rather than putting up her normal front. She felt a little more at ease with Hunny though Mori was sitting next to him.

"Ah I see!" the one named Tamaki exclaimed. "You're type is the Lolita!"

Arianna stifled a giggle, covering her mouth, and looked off to the side. Rena stiffened ever so slightly.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You're type is Lolita!" he repeated. "The adorable childlike boy. It's a very popular choice."

Arianna fought to keep the giggle in once more. Rena fixed an ice cold death glare on the boy, clearly unhappy with his assumption. Tamaki ever so slightly backed away.

"Rena is naturally good with children. She's very motherly. It comes naturally. She doesn't exactly have a 'type' so to speak. Like I said, she's a class A heartbreaker," Arianna intervened before her sister could make a comeback.

"I-I see. Well those who had her heart even for a short time must have been lucky," the president tried to amend.

This time, Rena laughed with her twin.

"Did you not hear me? She's a class A heartbreaker. She's never had a boyfriend. Her theme song is based on what she's had to do to those who have broken my heart and those of her friends. Her motherly instincts go beyond children to her friends," Ari smiled.

"Consider yourselves warned," Rena concluded.

The hosts looked at each other skeptically. Rena simply took another bite of cake. She didn't mind her sister explaining so much. After all, the sooner these so called hosts were warned the better. It would be their own fault if they should…ignore the helpful tips.

The twins looked at each other. These girls were interesting. They smirked identical, knowing smirks before turning to entertain their guests. The rest of the year would be interesting. After all, they had just found two, new, fun toys to play with. Yes, things were about to get _very _interesting.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And thus the end of the long awaited chapter three. So sorry it took so long! There's been a lot going on. My Uncle recently died (under some less than predictable and easy to accept circumstances) and school has been hectic. I will update when I can. Reviews help inspire me ^_^**

**Till next time! Ja ne! **

**-Rinoa-san**


	4. The Challenge

**A/N: Wow! It has been so long since I updated this story! I am so, SO sorry everyone! I hope to be better about that this summer. Part of the reason I think I have been...sorta "avoiding" this particular story is that m orignial inspiration for the character of Ari is no longer with me. She...terminated our friendship so...yes. No, it is not an excuse. I hope to get this story moving along. I sorely hope that this chapter does not disappoint! I hope you can forgive me for how long it has been and any grammatical/typing mistakes. I am trying my very bet to catch them as I go, but I am bound to make mistakes. If I find time later on, I will go back and do some correcting. I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter four!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: The Challenge_

A week seemed to fly by. Ari and Rena's popularity seemed to sky rocket. Ever since their performance at the Host Club, people began seeking them out. Arianna adored the attention. She chatted happily with the admirers and would even sing for them if asked. The girls became regular attendees at the Host Club, though they had yet to really show any real favoritism. They talked and entertained the guests almost as much as the hosts. The numbers soared especially on the days they were coerced to sing.

Ari ate it up. Rena not so much.

Rena was excited to be making new friends and meeting new people. It helped her really get into the culture. Everyone was friendly and some even helpful. She found she got along extremely well with Haruhi and would study with him often. Ren was settling much faster than she ever dreamed or experienced. Things seemed to be going great.

However.

Popularity had always been a burden she avoided. She didn't care for it. She could create enough pressure and stress on herself with school work without adding a fickle public to the mix. It was to the point that she couldn't find a quiet place to practice. She was hounded by the admirers. Unlike Ari, Ren refused to sing unless it was a duet. Even then, Ari had to beg and plead. Rena was shy. She didn't really care to be in a constant spotlight. She was just….well, just Ren in the same way Fluttershy is just Fluttershy or Hikaru is Hikaru and Kaoru, Kaoru. It was hard to explain.

During the second week, Rena discovered how to disappear. It killed her not to tell at least Ari, but there were some things that had to be done alone. At the end of the day, Rena quietly slipped into the crowd and dodged between people with expert precision. It wasn't long before she had completely lost track of the Hitachiin twins, Haruhi, and Ari. She was lost in a sea of faces. Her heart beat like she was doing some kind of crime or breaking a rule. She should have told Ari where she was going. It was too late now, though. She could always apologize later. What was that saying? Better to beg for forgiveness then ask permission? Something like that. She'd worry about it later.

Rena slipped past the crowds keeping her head down. It took her longer than she thought to find an empty and seemingly forgotten music room. She shut the door softly behind her letting out a sigh of relief. The fist hurtle had been cleared. Her shoes clack lightly as she walked across the room. The lights came on, alerted to her presence by the motion. The instruments were covered with large, white sheets that told her they weren't used very often. She set her bag down and grabbed the sheet off an instrument. With a swift, fluid motion, she pulled off the sheet to reveal a lovely white baby grand piano. The sheet fluttered to the ground and lay forgotten as she carefully pulled the key cover up to reveal the ivory keys. She held her breath and pressed middle C. The note rang and hung in the air. She smiled. It was in tune. She trailed up one octave, playing the scale. Every note was in tune. She sat down on the bench and did a few warm-ups. She could hardly believe her luck! An in tune piano, no distracting audience…it was perfect.

Her fingers danced over the keys. She played several songs from memory before picking up the folder from her bag. She flipped through a few pages before settling on Toccata fugue in D minor. She took a deep, steadying breath and began.

Ari rushed around the building, searching. Rena _couldn't _have just disappeared. She _had_ to be somewhere. She was lucky enough to catch the Host Club before the club room began to fill. It didn't take much convincing to get them to help her search. With any lucky, Rena would be found soon and Ari could put her mind at ease. However, until she was, Ari was going to be on edge. There had been some close calls when they had been separated before. The last thing Ari wanted to think about was something happening to her sister. She tried to shake the bad feeling, but it was hard. She _needed_ to find Ren. Then and only then would things be okay.

She buzzed past room after room. She was stopped by some fans and she flashed them a quick smile and wave of hello before pushing on. Each room she had past had not revealed anything to help. Rena had a talent for disappearing, for blending in. A blessing and a curse. It was more of a curse for Ari. It meant that her sister could disappear without so much as a warning. It shouldn't have been so difficult to find one person in a school, but Ren's talent made the task that much harder.

Arianna had finally stopped a moment to catch her breath when the soft sound of piano keys reached her ears. She couldn't quite pick up the tune, but whoever was playing had talent. She strained her ears to get a better sound and tried to follow the sound, but it was difficult and fleeting.

"Hey Arianna!"

She looked up to see the Hitachiin twins waving as they approached her.

"Any luck?" Kaoru asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"None. She couldn't have just disappeared. She _has_ to be here somewhere right? I mean this is a school that screams elite. Some very wealthy families send their children here. Security has to be sufficient enough where nothing could happen, right?"

Her voice gradually got higher pitched and faster. She was fighting back the panic, but it still crept up. What if someone had gotten past the school security and taken Ren? What if something went wrong? What if something happened?

"Arianna take a deep breath. I'm sure she's here somewhere," Hikaru replied putting a hand on her shoulder. "You need to relax."

"Would _you _relax if it was _your_ brother?"

They didn't reply. Truth be told, if the twins had found themselves in a similar situation, they would have been acting just like Ari if not more frantic. They could sympathize with her. Losing a twin was different from just a sibling. Twins shared a special connection.

"Have you tried calling her? She _does_ have a phone right?" Hikaru asked.

"She's not picking up, which isn't that surprising. She doesn't like to keep it on during the school day. She says it's easier to just focus on one thing at a time. At school, she wants to focus on school, not worry about any possible messages. If there was ever someone to call a truly devoted student, it's her."

"What's the point in having a phone if you never use it?" he asked, annoyance seeping through his tone.

"She _does_ use it. She's just not attached to it like it's the difference between life and death."

He rolled his eyes at her response.

"Do you guys know if there is a music room near here?"

"You're looking for a place to practice _now_?" Kaoru asked, confused.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I thought I heard someone playing a piano. There's a chance that it could be Rena."

"I think there's one just down this hall."

"Great!"

She took off down the hall with a smile. She really hoped that it would be Rena sitting at the piano. If her sister needed space, she could respect that. It was fine. She just needed to make sure Ren was okay. The twins called after her and one complained about how fast she was running. Despite the complaints, Ari could feel them following her. As she ran, the piano grew louder. Suddenly, it began to grow softer as if coming the end of a song. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she neared the door. She skidded to a halt and held her breath. The twins nearly rammed into her.

"What are you -?!" they began.

She signaled for them to be quiet before she slowly inched the door open a crack. The twins peaked over top of her head into the room, quietly looking around for the piano and the player.

Rena took a deep breath as she laid her fingers over top of the keys for her next piece. It was the most relaxed and at peace she had felt since starting Ouran. Just sitting alone with her music created such a euphoria. She couldn't explain it and didn't expect others to understand it. Music was her world, her escape. It was her constant companion for as long as she could remember. It all began with her mother teaching her how to play. A small, sad smile came to her face as she pressed the keys beginning her next song. The song was fairly new and not as well known as she believed it could have been. It came from a TV. show she had fallen in love with called "Smash" and, although her circumstances were not as unhappy, it was still a lovely song.

"My mother bought it second hand from a silent movie star. It was out of tune, but still I learned to play and with each note with both would smile forgetting who we are and all the pain would simply fly away. Something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound. Don't we all deserve a family room to live? Oh, the words were left unspoken when my momma came around. But that second hand white baby grand still had something beautiful to give," she sang when the musical cue came.

Her voice was clear and loud enough to be heard over the piano. Her voice mixed with the music she played and filled the room. She could feel herself becoming absorbed and loved it. When was the last time she had been able to sit with her own music, play what she wanted, create and move with the feeling(s) she chose? She loved her sister dearly, but there were sometimes when Rena just needed to be alone with the music and let it take her far away.

"Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own until the day we said our last goodbye. The baby grand was sent away, a child all alone to pray somebody else would realize that something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound. Don't we all deserve a family room to live? Oh the words are still unspoken now that momma's not around, but that second hand white baby grand still has something beautiful to give. Through many years the music had to roam until it found a way to find a home. So now I wake up every day and see her standing there just waiting for a partner to compose. And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare. I'll play her song till everybody knows: that something second hand and broken still can make a pretty sound. Don't we all deserve a family room to live? Oh, the words can't stay unspoken until everyone has found that second hand white baby grand that still has something beautiful to give. I still have something beautiful to give."

She let the last cord hang in the air. True, her circumstances may have not been like that of Marylyn Monroe's like the song describes, but she could certainly relate. It was a lovely song. It did make Rena think of her mother, but she tried to use it as a way to remember the good times instead of feeling upset and lonely. It's funny the way that music can create such a wide range of emotion in a person.

To help shake off the sadness of her last piece, she tried to pick something a little more upbeat, at least in style. She flipped through the pages in her folder before coming to one that she was learning to love. She took only a moment to pose her fingers then began to play.

"Oh. Oh. There's a place that I know, it's not pretty very few have ever gone. If I show it to you now will it make you run away? Or will you stay? Even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out will you return? Or just give up on me? Please remind me who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's picture perfect, but we're worth it you know that we're worth it. Do you love me? Even with my dark side?" she sang.

This was exactly what she needed. This would be her escape, the one place she could go in the school to be herself away from the prying eyes of the fickle public, away from the pressures and stress. She could just escape.

Arianna couldn't help but sigh in relief as she watched her sister play and sing. She was safe. Thank goodness! With that knowledge, she could rest easy. Part of her wanted to run in and start singing the second chorus with her sister, but she stopped. She realized Rena must have been trying to find a place where she could be herself, the self that so few even knew existed. If that's what she needed, then okay. Ari could respect that and give her sister this one place. She just had to know Ren was safe.

The Hitachiin twins were speechless. True, they had heard Rena sing before. Even though she chose to only sing duets with Ari, there were parts where she would be singing by herself. However, those times were very different to how she was singing in the old music room. They could even see the change in her posture. She was sitting upright and in proper form for playing the piano, but she seemed more…alive. They had never seen Rena so completely relaxed, not even around Ari. It made her a little more alluring, though neither would admit it.

Softly, Arianna closed the door. She let out another soft sigh and leaned against the door. It took her a minute to remember the boys were there. She couldn't help but smile slyly at them as she took in their expressions.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" she asked. "And you guys don't even know the half of it."

"I don't get it. If she could perform like that, then why is it so different when you two are together?" Kaoru replied in a half trance. "Talent like that isn't just covered up."

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Rena has never been the most comfortable in the spotlight. It's…easier for her to just relax and be herself like this," she replied gesturing to the door. "In this way, she can let the music take her wherever she wants to go. Sorta like reading a good book, you know? She just gets lost and completely absorbed. There's no expectation, no prying eyes, no one waiting for her to make a mistake. It's just her and the music."

The twins responded with blank stares. She laughed softly. She couldn't help it.

"It's complicated and I know it doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense, but…that's just the way Ren is. Just because we're twins doesn't mean you can completely understand one by understanding the other. We are still two separate people. The same goes for you guys, doesn't it?"

Neither boy responded. She let out a sigh in response. This was when she could really use Ren. Arianna seldom had the ability to convey meanings and explanations in a way that most people could understand. She was often met with blank stares. Rena was much better at explaining things so that people could understand. Then again, this was probably one of the few things Rena would never attempt to really explain. She had tried to explain it once to Ari. While Arianna understood the gist of what her sister meant, she still didn't fully comprehend it.

"Come on," Ari smiled at the boys, looping her arms in theirs. "Let's head back to the club room. I'm sure you guys have scads of hosting to do."

"What about Rena?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be along when she's ready. I know she's safe now and that's enough."

The twins were a little hesitant, torn between wanting to hear more of the show and trying to pull more information. In the end, they simply walked with Arianna back to the club room. After a quick, mass text, the twins called off the search and the others soon returned to the room full of guests.

Meanwhile, Rena continued to play, oblivious of what had been going on just outside the door to her new found sanctuary. When she finished one song, she would begin another. After what felt like hours (which was really more like one or two), she reluctantly pulled the key cover over the keys, packed up her sheet music, and replaced the sheet over the piano. She left the room exactly as she had found it. She hoped that would be enough to keep others in the dark about it. She knew she would be lectured by Arianna when she found her, but it couldn't be helped. Rena would apologize and reassure her sister that she didn't need to worry. Maybe she would tell Ari what she had been doing later, when they were home, but it would all depend on how sour Arianna's mood was after Ren had disappeared for so long. She really hadn't intended on staying in the music room for so long. She just got a little lost in the music.

Heaving a soft sigh, Rena closed the door to the music room and began making her way back toward where the Host Club met. She could almost guarantee that Arianna would be there. After all, they had spent most of their afternoons there since they first arrived. She made a mental list of music that she wanted to work on for her next escape and where she had the sheet music for the pieces. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she almost past the door to the Host Club. Luckily, she snapped out of her thoughts just in time. She shook her head clear and opened the door to a chorus of "welcome."

"Rena!" Arianna squealed running forward and tackling her sister.

Ren giggled fighting to keep her balance.

"Hey Ari. You seem to be in a considerably better mood than I expected."

"Oh, you mean because you ditched me and had me worried out of my mind because you wouldn't answer your phone, didn't tell me where you were going to be, and I had no idea where you were?" Arianna replied pulling back and putting her hands on her hips.

"That would be the reasoning," Ren replied tucking a stray blond hair behind her ear. "I'm really sorry Onee-chan. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine, honest. I just…needed to get some things done."

Arianna sighed before reaching over and mussing her sister's hair. As a result, Ren batted at her hands and pouted as she tried to smooth in back into place.

"Kyaaa! You're just too cute! I could never stay made at you," Ari squealed squeezing her sister tightly.

"You always say that, Ari," Rena sighed.

"And I say it cause it's true."

"Whatever you say."

"You better believe it."

The girls giggled.

"I'm really glad everything worked out," Haruhi said as he walked over to join them. "Would you like to join Ari and me for some tea, Rena?"

"That sounds fantastic," the girls smiled.

They joined Haruhi at one of the tables and he served them tea. Arianna chatted a mile a minute. Rena and Haruhi could only politely nod along and attempt to make comments when/where they could. It was quickly becoming a habit the way they would sit there and chat. The only time there was really a break was when Ari stopped to have a bit of a sweet or take a sip of tea.

"So, Haruhi, are you ready for that upcoming test?" Rena asked during one of the pauses.

"I'm sure I'll do alright. It'd be easier if I had some more time to study rather than my time being taken up by my club duties," he replied.

"It must be hard to balance the two. I thought it was difficult to balance school and my extra lessons on top of Ari insisting we have a social life. I can't imagine having all the duties of the club on top of scholarship pressures."

"Oh it's really not that bad. I get to meet a lot of people by working with the club. I mean if it weren't for the club I may have never met either of you."

"That is true! And I'm glad we have met. It's nice to talk to someone a little more…down to Earth shall we say? on occasion."

They laughed. Arianna turned to her sister with a pout firmly in place. Rena could only laugh harder at this sight. It wasn't often that she picked on her sister, but when it happened, it was definitely all in good fun.

"Oh I'm not _that_ bad. I'm just…you know, energetic," Ari pouted.

"Ah is that what they're calling it now?"

"You can be so mean, you know that?"

The twin girls laughed again. Haruhi joined in as he poured them another cup of tea. It was a nice calming atmosphere without any kind of pressure. It was what Rena missed whenever she and her sister hit popularity. There was hardly ever a moment where she wasn't in some spot light with pressure to act appropriately. It was different sitting with Haruhi. As a result, the girls often stayed late and the other guests had gone. The sign that the club crowd was beginning to thin was when the others started to join them.

"Hey, when do you two plan of performing again?" Hikaru asked as he pulled up a chair between Haruhi and Rena.

"Soon," Arianna replied just as Rena replied "No time soon as far as I'm aware."

The girls looked at each other. Rena had a slight grimace as Ari bore a mischievous and persuading smile. Ren knew that look. It meant that Ari had something up her sleeve and she was going to do whatever it took to sway her toward her sister's way of thinking.

"Onee-chan…"

"Oh come on Ren! It'll be fun! We've been looking into some wonderful new songs. Couldn't we pretty, pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please give another performance? It's so much fun!"

"I'm just not as fond of the spotlight, Ari. I-I'm not ready to perform. Are you really going to force me?"

Rena gave her best upset pout to her sister. She could see Ari wanted to squeal and hug her, but resisted. Damn. That was not a good sign. It meant Ari was dead set in her ways and wasn't going to be swayed so easily.

"Oh come on Ren!" she cried before singing. "A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage. Baby, let's have fun!"

"Really Ari, I…"

"What's the matter? Weren't you just practicing earlier?" Kaoru asked sitting between Ari and Haruhi, across from his brother.

Rena tensed in her chair as she turned to face the other brother. She was tense with a mix of fear and anger hidden in her face. She sat straight in her chair. For a moment, her mind had gone blank. She could think of no words to say. How…how could he have known that she had been practicing? That that had been the reason why she had been late? She had been so sure she had been alone when she found the practice room. No one had followed her. She hadn't seen anyone lurking. How could he have known?

"W-what did you just…?" she breathed.

"Oh see what you've done now, Kaoru?" Arianna whined. "Now you've gone and made her clam up. Was that really necessary?"

"What did he do? He just stated the facts. If she didn't want to perform, then why was she practicing? Then again, maybe that's why she was doing it in private," Hikaru added.

Rena rounded on him.

"How could you two possible know? Possible understand…" she shook her head as she pulled back her temper and took a deep breath. "I don't know what the two of you _think_ you heard or saw, but it is very, _very_ rude to go around spying on others. What I do with my spare time…"

"Rena, Imooto-chan, sweetie calm down. It's alright," Arianna soothed putting her arms around her sister. "It's alright. Don't be mad at them. It's my fault."

Rena turned toward her sister, hurt clear in her face as was the sense of betrayal. Ari's eyes welled up with tears. She hated when her sister used "that" look on her. It made her feel just awful.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" Ari cried burying her face into her sister's chest forcing Rena to hold her. "I-I didn't know where you were! I got so worried. They were only trying to help me find you. When I saw you were practicing, I pulled them away and we came to the club. You _know _I would never betray you in such away. I just…I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Rena held her sister and finally sighed. She patted her sister's back and rubbed it in soothing circles. She knew Ari had meant no harm and honestly, she shouldn't have gotten so upset about someone seeing/hearing her practice. It had just taken her off guard. She had gone to the music room to escape. The idea of someone having found her so soon had really shaken her. She should have noticed someone had been there. She had been told all her life to be aware of her surroundings and had thought she had done a fairly good job of listening to those words of wisdom...until now anyway.

"Oh don't cry, dear Ari. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It's alright now. I'm not angry. See?" she said lifting her sister's head and smiling. "I understand why you did what you did. No harm is done."

"You…you really mean it?" Ari sniffled.

"Of course."

"Oh Ren!"

Ari hugged her sister making them both giggle. Haruhi couldn't help but smile at their display. It really did remind him of how Hikaru and Kaoru acted, especially for their guests. Yet, with them it didn't quite seem as over the top. Perhaps it was because the girls were so obviously different. Who knew? It was one of those things Haruhi was sure he would never fully understand. For all he knew, if could just be what rich people did to pass the time.

"You still didn't answer us," the Hitachiin twins chimed.

"I practice because I don't want my skills to be lost. It goes along with the saying if you don't use it, you lose it. I love music. It doesn't mean I have to love performing," Rena replied simply with a shrug.

"I bet she wouldn't perform if it weren't for Arianna," Hikaru said leaning back in his chair. "In fact, I bet Arianna is the only reason she sounds half decent."

"_Excuse_ me?" Rena growled.

"Ah I see your point, Hikaru," Kaoru chimed. "It's not like she's ever performed on her own before. She probably never will."

"I am perfectly capable of performing on my own," Rena snapped. "And I _have_ done so before. Not performing around here is my _choice_. It is because I do not _want_ to, not because _I_ _can't_."

"Oh, is that so?" Hikaru said with a smirk slowly growing.

"Yes it is. Ari can vouch for me as could dozens of other people who have seen me perform."

"Prove it," the Hitachiin twins said with identical smirks.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Rena, darling, you don't have to just because they are goading you," Ari said as she sat up. "You've got nothing to prove here."

"I think she does," Kaoru countered. "After all, if she didn't, she wouldn't have a problem now would she?"

"You shouldn't goad her. You'll only end up with your asses on the ground," Ari replied.

"We'll believe it when we see it," they replied.

"Fine," Rena snapped.

Hikaru, startled, tumbled backward in his chair. From his spot on the ground, he looked up at her in shock as did his brother. Sure, they were goading and kidding around, but they didn't honestly think she would agree, let alone so fast. The other hosts all turned to look at her as well. Rena stood up and straightened her spine.

"Fine. If you want a performance, then it's a performance you'll get. The only condition I have is that I have sufficient amount of time to prep and it's done _my_ way," she said.

"Oh _now_ you're in for it," Ari said, a smile creeping across her face. "Once Ren sets her mind to something, there's nothing that can deter her. I hope you're ready to eat your words."

"Very well. So, what are the terms of this wager?" Kyoya asked as he opened his notebook.

The Hitachiin twins remained dumbstruck for a moment. Rena simply smiled at them.

"Well boys, what _are_ the terms of the wager?" she asked.

"I know! If Rena goes through with her performance, then you guys have to be our hosts for…two weeks, in and outside of club. Sort of like…our personal tour guides of the school," Arianna piped up.

"And if she doesn't, then…you have to perform for the club for two weeks," Hikaru said getting to his feet.

Rena deliberated for a moment. It was a rather big, no matter how frivolous, bet. If she couldn't pull of her own show, she would be performing for two weeks. On the other hand, she would get the chance to help serve some humble pie if she did. It was nothing against the twins, really. However, she would absolutely _love_ to teach them that the Sky twins were _not_ a pair to trifled with. They adored the Weasley twins, the true pranking masters. The Hitachiin twins were going to learn how to pick their battles. And she was the girl for the job.

"Deal," she said full of confidence as she stuck out her hand to Hikaru.

"Deal," the boy twins agreed, Hikaru shaking Rena's hand while Kaoru shook Ari's.

"Very well," Kyoya said adjusting his glasses. "Let us begin making the proper arrangements."

Yes, things were going to be very…interesting.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Again, I am sorry it has taken so long and I truly hope I didn't disappoint you :/ I love hearing feedback! And thank you so much for reading.  
**

**-Rinoa-san**


End file.
